Whatever Happened To Mushi Sanban?
by spiral11
Summary: It's been 4 years and a week since that fateful day and she hasn't returned yet.All her older sister does is cry and sleep in her room until she comes home.The Sanbans have never been the same...Some one knows something...but, no one says a word..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****All the Characters in this fanfic belong to , the creator of Codename:Kids Next Door.**

**Some, however, are just characters I made !**

June 9,2006 9:55 p.m

"Why'd ya do it Mushi?" a husky boy,around the age of 11, asks his friend's younger sister, Mushi Sanban, after forcing her bedroom door open with his right hand, holding a rippped-to-

shreds plush animal with his left.

"Why'dya bring "Posh Party Rainbow Monkey" back to spank me?" In an ice-cold, dark. voice, Mushi picks her head up and replies."...Revenge..." Without moving,

let alone looking in the boy's direction, Mushi changes her voice tone back to normal but, with hint of malice in it."But, I guess you can't trust a rainbow monkey-"

she slowly starts to raise a hand full of crayons up as she finishes."-to do a kindergardener's job." As she finished,she quickly threw her crayons at the boy as if they were daggers.

The boy dodged them and then said " Geez, Mushi, I'm not gonna fight you. You're, like, five years ol-" He couldn't finish because Mushi had just drop-kicked him in the mouth and took

a few steps back to space herself from the boy. "Well," He said as he wiped a little blood from his bottom lip."Maybe I'll fight you this once...but don't tell anyone." Mushi, on the other

hand, was already in an attack stance she was tought, by her older sister, and jumped as high into the air, as her height and room ceiling would let then used a technique

that she calls "Thousand Color Shower of Doom" in which she began to spin around**(amazing, I know)**and shoot out crayons all over her room hoping to hit the boy. Quickly thinking,

he ran for her closet, dove in, slammed and locked the door behind him, and sat at there panting and narrating his own little detective-scenario."_It looked like I was trapped. Trapped like_

_a boy forced to go dress shopping with his mom. Until-"_ Then, a young-grown man, appearing to be some sort of vampire, grabbed the rainbow monkey from the boy's hands. "A Rainbow

Monkey?" The man said as he started to pet the dead, plush toy."I can feel my Spankulosity**(I know, not a real word, don't sue me, sue )**coursing through it!"

**(A/N:quick ****thing, I didn't know if there's another way to spell "coursing" cause I can't find my dictionary and I don't have a thesaurus)**

Suddenly, the man bit into the rainbow monkey and started to drain the leftover spanking powers and his physique started to become more statuesque...

"Come on out,Hoagie!" Mushi yelled from the outside of her closet to the boy, in her ice-cold voice from before."You can't hide from my Eleventy-Billion Color Shower of Dooooom!" She

said as she walked towards the closet with an apparent anger in her glare and a devilish smile upon her face...which was there for a brief moment before something, other than Hoagie,

as his name were, appeared out of nowhere. "Those who steal the power of Spankiness and combine it with fluffy stuffed animals-" The man, now a dark shaded figure in the night rose

before Mushi."-shall feel the stingy rath of..COUNT SPANK-U-LOT!" And, as quick as he came, the count started to give Mushi the spanking of a life tried to run, kick, and

scream..but it was already too late for her. As Hoagie was coming out of the closet**(don't sue me )**, all he could do was look at the malicious spanking Mushi was getting.

Afterwards, like every five year old in america, Mushi hopped all over her room with her hands on her bottom. "And now, Hoagie Gilligan, it is time for..DESERT!" Strangely, both The Count

and Hoagie ended up in the Saban's dining room, where Mr. Sanban had just served everyone ice-cream sundaes. The Count, acting giddy and a tiny bit hyper, starts talking about olden

days.

"Ooh, did I ever tell you how, when I was young, all we could afford to eat for desert were tadpoles?" "Tadpoles?" Hoagie's grandmother says just as loud as The Count. "I would've

given my left pancreas to even have tadpoles! We used toe-nails!"

"I know, right!" The Count said enjoying their conversation. Hoagie, on the other hand, continued on with his little scenario._"So that was that. Mushi got five consecutive groundings for life _

_and was sent to her room without desert. But, you know me, I've always been an old softy."_ By the end of his little thought scheme, Hoagie had snuck his sundae up to Mushi's room without

being seen. "Hey, Mushi" he said in a hushed tone."I snuck you a sundae-" Although he finished, he heard strange wicked laughter from inside the room. So, after setting the ice-cream

down, Hoagie opened Mushi's room's door and saw her climbing out the window with her boyfriend, "King Sandy" who, in turn, saw hoagie and gave him the rasberries before he took his

leave with his beloved. "I'll get you Gilligan!" Mushi yelled out in anger to Hoagie while standing next to king Sandy, who was holding the reigns of a chariot, pulled by his Knights of The

Round Towel. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" Which is what she said before riding off with Sandy, laughing maniacaly all the way._"Kindergardeners, they're enough to make ya hit the _

_sauce" _Hoagie thought to himself before grabbing the sundae he brought for Mushi and started chowing down on it.


	2. Author's Note

Hello awesome readers

Sorry i haven't updated anything in a long time, I've just been bogged down with school and i don't have a personal computer anymore.

But to save you three hours of myself rambling on about nothing, I just wanted to write this so you could know that i'm in the process

of furthering my stories.

Also, here are some spoilers:

*Code Lyoko Love Chronicles' first chapter is almost done!

*I'm in the process of starting a Hell Girl Fan fiction Series

*I May or may not Donate My Naruto Fan Fic to anyone who wants it.

*I'm Kicking around some Ideas For a Pokemon Fanfic

Well that's it, please don't be angry because i'm making you wait =)

Spiral11


End file.
